Медсестра
Медсестра (Nurse) — дружественный NPC, который лечит вас в обмен на деньги. Восстановление одного полного сердечка стоит . За 100 очков здоровья медсестра забирает . Во время кровавой Луны и вторжения гоблинов медсестра лечит Вас бесплатно. С версии 1.1 при лечении медсестра также снимает с Вас все негативные эффекты ( за один эффект). Для того, чтобы она появилась, необходимо хоть раз увеличить запас жизней вашего персонажа использованием кристального сердца. Также, для медсестры должна быть построена комната, включающая стол, стул, источник света и дверь. Если у Вас достаточно денег для лечения, но лечение потребует обмена монет, и у Вас не будет места в инвентаре, чтобы положить эти деньги, медсестра откажется Вас лечить, как если бы у Вас не хватало денег. Стоимость всегда округляется в меньшую сторону. В мультиплеере есть возможность появления второй медсестры. Для этого здоровье хотя бы трех игроков в сумме должно равняться 400. Фразы медсестры * «Поверните голову и покашляйте.» «Turn your head and cough.» * «Вы оставили вашу руку вон там. Позвольте, я подам вам её...» «You left your arm over there. Let me get that for you...» * «Фуу... Что случилось с вашим лицом?» «Eww... What happened to your face?» * «Дорогие друзья, мы собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы проститься … о, с вами все будет хорошо»."Dear friends, we are gathered here today to bid farewell… oh, you’ll be fine." * «Я думаю, так вы выглядите куда лучше.» «I think you look better this way.» * «О БОЖЕ! Я, конечно, хороша, но не НАСТОЛЬКО.» «MY GOODNESS! I’m good but I’m not THAT good.» * «Здесь понадобятся бинты!» «That’s gonna need stiches!» * «Ты выглядишь полупереваренным... Снова дразнил слизней?» «You look half digested... were you chasing slimes again?» * «Опять проблемы с этими хулиганами?» «Trouble with those bullies again?» * «Перестань хныкать как ребенок! Я видала раны и хуже.» «Quit being such a baby! I’ve seen worse.» Когда полностью исцелен * «Похоже, что останется шрам.» «That’s gonna leave a scar.» * «Было не так уж и больно, не так ли?» «That didn’t hurt too bad, did it?» * «Всё в порядке. Но я больше не хочу видеть тебя прыгающим со скал.» «All better. I don’t want to see you jumping off any more cliffs.» * «Мне удалось сшить твое лицо заново. В следующий раз постарайся быть осторожнее.» «I managed to sew your face back on. Try to be more careful next time.» Когда много здоровья * «Эта не самая большая, которую когда-либо видела... Да, я однозначно видела раны и больше.» "That’s not the biggest I’ve ever seen… Yes, I’ve seen bigger wounds for sure." * «Покажите, где болит.» «Show me where it hurts.» * «Я хочу, чтобы Подрывник был более осторожным. Я устала пришивать его конечности назад каждый день.» «I wish that Bomb maker would be more careful. I’m getting tired of having to sew his limbs back on every day.» При попытке исцелить себя при полном здоровье * «Я не раздаю счастливые концовки.» «I don’t give happy endings.» * «Больше я ничего не могу сделать для тебя, кроме пластической хирургии.» «I can’t do anything more for you than plastic surgery.» * «Хватит тратить мое время.» «Quit wasting my time.» * «Эй, <имя торговца оружием> не говорил, что ему нужно сходить к врачу? Просто интересно.» «Hey, has <имя торговца оружием> mentioned needing to go to the doctor for any reason? Just wondering."» * «Хочешь леденец?» «Would you like a lollipop?» При попытке лечиться с недостатком средств * «Вы не можете позволить себе мои услуги.» «You can’t afford me.» * «Я не работаю бесплатно, знаете ли.» «I don’t work for free you know.» * «Я беру больше золота, чем вы предлагаете.» «I’m gonna need more gold than that.» В кровавую луну * «ЧТО?!» «WHAT?!» * «Мне не нравится твой тон.» «I don't think I like your tone.» * «И что это должно значить? » «What is that supposed to mean?» * «Почему ты ещё здесь? Если ты не истекаешь кровью, то тебе нечего здесь делать. Убирайся. » «Why are you even here? If you aren't bleeding, you don't need to be here. Get out."» * «Поторопись и перестань истекать кровью.» «Hurry up and stop bleeding.» * «Лучше бы тебе не забрызгать меня кровью.» «You better not get blood on me.» * «Если собираешься умирать, то делай это не здесь. » «If you're going to die, do it outside.» en:Nurse Категория:НИПы